disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis
Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis is the movie and 49th episode of Season 33. Summary Kwazii discovers a secret about his ocean pearl bracelet: King Milo, Queen Kidagakash, and their only daughter Kudas from the lost city of Atlantis have been magically trapped inside the bracelet's gemstones for fifty-five years, awaiting someone who will free them one day, and Kwazii is up to the task! Plot The episode begins in the city of Atlantis where King Milo, Queen Kidagakash, and their little girl, Kudas, are hiking up to the peak where they'll be having their picnic. Their friend Joshua Sweet walks right behind them and was excited to have some picnic food with the royal Atlantean family, but before they could get started, Milo pulls out a little box from his satchel and opens it, to reveal two halves of a magic wand. When Joshua, who pulled out a sandwich from the basket, looked over Milo's shoulder to take a look at the halves, Kida, Milo, and Kudas decide that it's time to tell their friend the story about how they were trapped in the ocean pearl bracelet for fifty-five years and how they were freed by one true hero... a pirate cat who is also an Octonaut named Kwazii! The story starts off with the royal Atlantean family riding on a coach back to their palace in a hurry because they were being chased by an evil sea wizard named Charon. As he shapeshifts himself into dark mist, Charon points his wand at the family and a flash of light shot out of it's tip to Milo, Kida, and Kudas (who had the ocean pearl bracelet on her wrist and her palm held out towards Charon), then everything goes white. The attack is revealed to be a daydream Kwazii was having. With a gasp, Kwazii snaps his eyes open and perks up just to find himself in the empty Pirate-ology classroom. He also finds Captain Jake, who looked concerned about his friend and was trying to shake him (Kwazii) awake so he could remind him that class ended a minute ago and he fell asleep in the middle of teaching because he kept on having that same dream like last night. Kwazii felt embarrassed and stood up to tell his students that class is dismissed and to have a great summer, only to forget that they've already left and he slumped back into his seat, groaning, so to cheer his friend up, Captain Jake tells Kwazii that on the bright side, they’ve got a nice summer and they’ve got a lot of it to enjoy. Later, back at the Octopod, Kwazii was in the library, sitting on an armchair and holding out a water orb in his palm just as Peso arrived with a book under his flipper to see what his friend was doing. When Peso approached Kwazii and asked what he was doing, all he received was a weak "hey" from Kwazii as he continued holding the water orb and tried focusing on using his magic to keep it steady. Peso worriedly asked Kwazii if he could take a break from using his magic for once. Sighing, Kwazii apologizes and puts away the water orb by squeezing it and shrinking it until it becomes a little dewdrop and then throws it over the armchair. He then sulks so to cheer him up, Peso asks Kwazii if he was thinking about that dream he kept having ever since his trip inside the old Atlantis history book that became a doorway as Kwazii confesses that he was and couldn’t shake off the feeling that it might be more than just a dream. To help him get it off his mind, Peso suggests that maybe putting away some books he was returning would cheer him up. When they got to work, Peso gave Kwazii every stack of books to put on the shelves while he was showing off by juggling books and throwing them into the second shelf. That only made an old book fall off the shelf and also hit Peso on top of his head as Kwazii shuts off his stretchy power to check on Peso and see if he was okay. Peso was rubbing his head when he saw the old book that fell on him, so he and Kwazii walked towards it to close and put it away, but before they could put it back on the shelf, Kwazii recognized the book as the one Professor Inkling gave him and then finds a picture of his ocean pearl bracelet that looked like his. Kwazii and Peso decides to read it together and the histories engrossed them both just as Kwazii finds something very interesting: the hidden secrets of Atlantis, and also the secrets of his ocean pearl bracelet, but what was really shocking was that the ocean pearl bracelet is an ancient relic and an heirloom of the royal family of Atlantis! Peso gives Kwazii a questioning look and remarks that the ocean pearl bracelet was from Atlantica before King Triton gave it to Kwazii to help him protect all land, air, sea, and even spiritual worlds. Rolling his eyes, Kwazii guessed that Peso is probably right as he turned another page to read the next chapter only to read an interesting story, "The Lost Family of Atlantis", which is a tale of Milo, Kida, and Kudas, their daughter. Before Kwazii and Peso could read the chapter, the spirit of the former king of Atlantis, Kashekim Nedakh, appeared out of the page! He then proceeds to tell Kwazii and Peso the story of “The Lost Family of Atlantis”, which is the tale of Milo, Kida, and Kudas: On the day of their daughter’s tenth birthday, she was given the ocean pearl bracelet by her mother Queen Kida, but one fateful day, an evil power-hungry sorcerer named Charon invaded Atlantis. He tried to attack the king and queen and set his sights on the palace. As the story goes, Kudas chose to face Charon on her own. When Charon tried to strike her and her parents down, the ocean pearl bracelet saved her and her family’s life by pulling them inside the gemstones. Kashekim found the bracelet and discovered that the only way to free Milo, Kida, and their daughter was to find a special hero of land, air, sea, and spiritual worlds to set them free. For years, Kashekim searched for this hero until he grew too old to continue. He then used the last of his magic, to transform the ocean pearl bracelet from a cuff bracelet to a blue string bracelet with pearls and a dolphin charm to hide the bracelet’s true form from the eyes of Charon or his spies, and to transfer his spirit into the book. Kashekim also explains that over the years the ocean pearl bracelet has tested many heroes before him and up until now the ocean pearl bracelet has only chosen Kwazii to set Milo, Kida, and Kudas free, and the daydreams he has been having were Milo, Kida, and their daughter telling him the time has come to set them free. In order to free Atlantis’ royal family, Kwazii and the Octonauts must go to Atlantis and summon his chanul. Kashekim also warns Kwazii and Peso to be careful as Charon is as powerful and as evil as ever. As Kashekim disappeared back into the book, something fell out of the book. It was some kind of scroll, and Kwazii jumped off his chair to pick it up and unroll it open. The scroll was a map that is the Lost City of Atlantis and outside of it! Kwazii and Peso were both wide eyed in amazement, so they went to the Octopod HQ to show their captain what they found! In the HQ, Captain Barnacles was trying to find out where he and his crew should go on their weekend day off when Kwazii and Peso jumps out of the Octo-Hatch to show him the old book they found. Captain Barnacles and Professor Inkling examine the book and the map. Kwazii and Peso then convince the Octonauts that they should spend their vacation in the lost city of Atlantis, and soon, the Octopod sets off for Atlantis. Weeks later, the Disney Junior Club and the Octonauts arrive in Atlantis on the Royal Galleon under the command of Joshua Sweet. When Kwazii and Peso see Atlantis, Peso wonders how they were going to find Kashekim‘s place in such a huge city. However, Kwazii is disgusted to learn that they are going to meet Charon first since Captain Barnacles sent a message ahead telling him they were coming. It is the custom to greet the captain of the Octonauts when visiting a new place. Meanwhile, Charon is using his magic to get ready for their arrival when Chancellor Helga comes in and informs him they have arrived. The Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club are greeted by a cheering crowd, but both Kwazii and Peso notice that the crowd is not actually happy. Charon arrives to greet them, but Kwazii is instantly wary. Peso notices a flute playing to Charon’s chagrin. As they get into the coach, Kwazii spots Charon’s guards taking it from the girl playing it, upsetting her. They arrive at Atlantis Palace where Charon gives them a tour before taking them out to a feast. Suddenly, a purple lava dog named Obby comes running and snatches the food right out of the guests’ hands then gobbles them up as he lets out a loud burp. Charon, disgusted, is about to pull out his wand, but Helga stops him and leads the group back inside. Peso notices that Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet glows and pulls him towards Obby, which Kwazii takes to mean he can help him. Kwazii and Peso go up to the lava dog and asks for his help. Obby refuses stating he does not help friends of Charon's. However, after hearing Kwazii and Peso's plan to help bring Princess Kudas and her parents back, Obby instantly becomes delighted to help and takes them to another part of the city. Later, Kwazii and Peso arrive at an old house, where Kwazii knocks on the door and is greeted by a man that looks a little like a mole. The mole man named Gaetan Moliè, then let’s them inside and asks them what brings them into his home as Kwazii and Peso begin to explain their quest to bring the royal family of Atlantis back, and have been lead by Obby the family’s pet to here, in Moliè’s home to seek his help. Powers that Kwazii uses *Sparkle Storm *Rainbow Magic *Icy Touch *Gemstone Glaze *Hydrokinesis *Atlantic Armor *Aqua Wings *Poseidon's Trident *Freeze Breath *Super Speed *Super Strength *Magic Vines *Shrinking Power *Transparent Powers *Magical Animal Communication *Mega Whirlpool *Super Sonic Scream *Magic Rope *Magic Sword *Magic Portal *Flower Power *Snowflake Stars *Ice Crystals *Lolirock Crystal Spells *Tree Power *All Super Senses *Star Power *Diamond Dust *Psychic Power *Bubble Blast Villain Motives * Charon: To rule Atlantis, but only for fifty-five years due to his defeat Songs * Into the Great Beyond * The Heart of Atlantis * Our Time (original and reprise) Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this movie, click here Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Atlantic images Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Transformation images Category:Season 33 Category:Season 33 images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons